The present invention relates to a motorcycle having an engine with a turbo-supercharger in which an engine is mounted on a body frame between front and rear wheels. A turbo-supercharger is driven by exhaust gas from the engine to compress suction air fed to the engine to enhance the charging efficiency and increase the output performance of the engine.
With such an engine, it is required that a part of exhaust gas be directly discharged outside so as to bypass the turbo-supercharger for properly controlling supercharged pressure of the engine.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and effective motorcycle of the type as described which can meet the requirements as noted above; is orderly in layout of the exhaust system to provide a good external appearance; and can provide a good balance in weight on left and right sides of the motorcycle as well as a good balance in banking angle.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, the major feature of the present invention resides in that a first muffler and a second muffler are disposed at one side and at the other side, respectively, of the rear wheel, the first muffler being connected to an exhaust pipe extending from the engine, the supercharger having a turbine disposed in the exhaust pipe, and the second muffler being connected to a waste pipe branched from the exhaust pipe at a position upstream of the turbine.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description of a preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.